


Volte-Face

by StarryEyes2000



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Attraction, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Rescue Missions, Waiting For Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyes2000/pseuds/StarryEyes2000
Summary: Boyce smiled slightly. “Typically Chris it would be you leaping into this dangerous quest … but this time all you can do is wait. Having served as your CMO … I know how tough that is.”As a young science officer, Spock grapples with the possibility of losing someone under his command.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story shamelessly borrows a plotline from my favorite movie, The Inn of the Sixth Happiness.

Pike took a deep breath and reminded himself not to shout. Still his tone of voice was like steel, unyielding and stern, each word punched out. “You. Let. Her. Do. What.”

Number One and Dr. Boyce traded glances.

The officer in charge of the medical teams deployed to the mountain towns repeated, trying to keep his voice steady under his Captain’s icy stare. “She stayed behind.”

“Yes, that is quite clear. My question is why you permitted such a reckless action.”

“Sir, she was adamant, very adamant. And quite persuasive. As she pointed out, it was our best and only alternative. That assessment was … logical.”

Pike pointed at his science officer. “Spock, you were the ranking officer and she … she is practically a civilian. Should I infer you are incapable of controlling those under your command?”

“No sir, but …”

The Captain narrowed his eyes which was never a good sign. “Go on.”

Squaring his shoulders and stepping up to the plate, Spock replied, “I agreed with and to the plan. If there are repercussions due to my decision, I accept them.”

“Number One, have the other medical teams returned to the ship?” Pike asked.

“Yes. The cease fire begins in fifteen minutes. And according to its terms …”

“We have to leave orbit and stay away for the next ten days. No scans and no communications during that time. And no Starfleet personnel are permitted to remain on the surface.” Pike finished. “Any chance of locating her and beaming her out?”

Spock raised an eyebrow, “That would leave the children alone and unprotected.”

“We could beam them out as well.” Boyce speculated.

Una shook her head. “Any beam out will be detected. Additionally, removing a native violates the terms of the cease-fire and the invasion will immediately resume. Without time to regroup, the indigenous people will be overrun. Besides, there is no way to find her without a communicator.”

“Which I assume she is not carrying?” Pike queried.

“No she is not,” Spock answered. “If her identity were discovered, she would be immediately executed as a spy. She couldn’t risk keeping any of our equipment, including the universal translator.”

“Why didn’t one of the security guards remain with her?” Boyce asked.

“Too tall to pass for a native?” Pike guessed.

Spock nodded. “And only Lieutenant Meadows is fluent in their languages.”

“Very well, we are out of options. Spock you are dismissed, get some rest, a month is a long time to be deployed in a war zone. Una, break orbit and take us out to 1,000 kilometers beyond the no entry zone mandated by the cease fire. We shall wait.” _And pray_ , Pike added silently.

ooooo

Later that night, Boyce checked the ready room and was unsurprised to find Pike still working. “Where’s Una? I brought the good stuff.”

“Combing the text of the cease-fire agreement looking for a loophole we can exploit.”

“The lioness is unleased?”

Pike nodded. “Heaven help anyone who harms those children or our translator if Una catches up to them.”

_Or you do,_ Boyce added to himself. He waved two glasses, “Time for a break.” Sitting in a chair on the other side of the desk, Boyce asked, “I assume you will talk further with our sensitive young science officer?”

Looking up from the PADD he was reading, Pike responded, “Meaning?”

“You were, shall we say, unChris-like with him earlier.”

“I already have, talked with him that is.”

“Good.” Boyce understood his Captain and knew that Pike wasn’t angry with Spock but rather angry because he would be unable to shield Spock from remorse should anything go badly as a result of his decision. Pike tried to keep the burden of guilt off the shoulders of his crew and carry it himself.

Boyce waited quietly, which was rare, to see if his friend would initiate any conversation. When he didn’t, the doctor said, “It’s OK to admit you are attracted to Aalin and that makes this harder.”

“What?” Pike shook his head. “Not the time or place, besides, I’m busy.”

“OK, I’ll drop that subject, for now. And no, you’re not busy. I’ll wager you’ve been reading the same sentence for the past hour.” Boyce countered.

Pike sighed and laid the PADD on his desk. “Very well. Say what you came to say.”

“I _came,_ ” Boyce emphasized, “to offer company. It’s difficult when the shoe is on the other foot.”

That caught Pike off guard. “What?”

Boyce smiled slightly. “Typically it would be you leaping into this dangerous quest to single-handedly smuggle one hundred orphans out of a war zone via a multiday trek over the mountains. But this time all you can do is wait. I understand how tough that is from long experience serving as your CMO. So I thought you might like the company of a friend tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Ten Weeks Ago**

Commander Una called up a map of star system 3XAB9847 and addressed the assembled officers. “The early reports are true. Serenity was invaded by their nearest neighbor, the eighth planet in the system.”

“Serenity is our colloquial name for the planet,” Spock corrected. “In the indigenous language, it is known as Noohra, meaning light. This ancient term derives from the cyclic phenomena the original first contact team named Fireflies.” Enterprise’s science officer looked perplexed. “Which is an imprecise term. Actually it is a luminescent event in their eastern sky.”

“But fireflies is so much more … I don’t know … romantic. It evokes the nostalgia of a warm summer’s night from childhood.” Trina Mann mused.

Spock raised an eyebrow, “Perhaps Ensign, but hardly accurate as no space insects are involved.” Boyce almost suppressed a chuckle. Spock continued without missing a beat, “Rather radiation is refracting off of ice flakes formed from the condensation of a comet trapped in high orbit by the planet’s gravity well.” 

“See it’s already lost it’s magic.” Trina countered.

“All right guys let’s move on,” Pike intervened. “Number One, please continue.”

“It’s a typical scenario, Noohra is resource rich, with large deposits of a rare and valuable industrial mineral, primarily found in the mountainous region of the northern hemisphere. Aschask Prime is experiencing an industrial boom and its resources are nearly drained. About ten years ago, the Aschaski perfected the propulsion required to reach their nearest neighbor.”

Una continued, “Noohra’s population is clustered in the northern hemisphere, equally divided between cities near the oceans and small agricultural communities. Travel outside those cities is laborious and typically via a domesticated animal similar to a horse. Their technological capability is equivalent to the Asiatic region of Earth in the early 20th century prior to World War II.”

“Why was first contact made? It violates the Prime Directive.” The Chief Engineer asked.

Pike answered, “It was accidental, a mistake made fifteen years ago which led to an encounter with the crew of the medical ship the Jonas Salk. Since then we have walked a thin line trying to limit additional contamination of Noohra’s culture while repairing the damage from that meeting. Their central government has asked for humanitarian assistance from the Federation as well as help negotiating a cease-fire. Enterprise, along with the Shenzhou will respond.”

“How will the Aschaski feel about that?” Amin, the navigator asked.

“Unknown,” Pike replied. “Phil, aid stations at the front lines and mobile hospitals in the hardest hit areas are our first priority. Any crewmember crossed trained as a medic is available to you.”

Una spoke next, “Ensign Mann, we will pickup supplies at Deep Space 5. Coordinate with the Shenzhou for their distribution planet-side. Amin, plot a speed run to the space station and then to Noohra. Spock, prepare a briefing on Aschask Prime for the bridge officers. Dismissed.”

Boyce, Louvier, the Security Chief, and Una remained. “And?” she asked.

“And what?” Pike asked, though he already knew the question.

“If the Aschaski blockade Noohra?”

“We help them, even if we have to shoot our way in,” their Captain answered.

**Nine Weeks Ago**

The Aschaski wisely decided facing down both the Enterprise and the Shenzhou, both Captains Georgiou and Pike, was foolhardy and they allowed supplies and medical personnel from the Federation safe passage while also opening talks to negotiate a cease-fire. Heavy fighting continued.

**Eight Weeks Ago**

“I need an interpreter in the mobile hospital near the Har mountains.” Boyce told Pike.

Pike crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned against the wall of Phil’s office. “I thought Lieutenant Commander Saru from the Shenzhou programmed our universal translator for the local language.”

“He did for the predominant language. The mountain villages speak various versions of that. The universal translator is missing at least 50% of what someone speaking one of those dialects is saying. That’s deadly in a hospital setting.”

“Request Saru.”

“Already did. He’s willing but unsure he can learn the variations quickly enough. Says he has memorized many languages but that that is different from having an ear for them.” Boyce responded. “We’ve got a better fit for the need on board Enterprise.”

“We do?”

“The most recent addition to our crew. The one you offered a commission to last month. Ring any bells?” Boyce prompted.

“Aalin … I mean Lieutenant Matthews?” Pike shook his head. “She has a great deal of training to complete. It would be irresponsible to send her into the middle of a conflict.”

“We cannot decipher these patients’ description of their symptoms. Many won’t even come to the hospital because they are afraid of off-worlders. Having someone who can speak their language directly to them will help with that. Chris, women and children are dying.”

“Who’s in charge of the group in Har?” Pike asked.

“Spock. He will look after her.”

Pike considered. After a few moments he said, “OK. I’ll authorize it. Ensure she understands this is a voluntary assignment and not an order.”

Heavy fighting continued.

**Forty-Eight Hours Ago**

Pike spoke to his Security Chief. “We’ve reached an agreement and the cease-fire will commence is two days. All Starfleet personnel must leave Noohra by then. Coordinate the evacuation.”

As the chief turned to leave Pike added, “Isak, I don’t expect the Aschaski will fully comply with all the terms of our agreement. At the very least, they will infiltrate and raid the sites where Starfleet personnel were working. It’s vital none of our equipment is left behind.”

Heavy fighting continued.

**Five Hours Ago**

“Captain, Shenzhou reports all of their personnel have returned. They are exiting the no-entry zone and heading to the rendezvous point,” the communications officer reported.

“The last team from Enterprise is now on board and Mr. Spock is en route to the bridge,” the operations officer reported.”

“Prepare to leave orbit.” Pike ordered. When he heard the turbolift doors swish open he asked, “Report?”

“Site secured Captain. But …” Spock answered,

“Go on Spock, Helm set course for the rendezvous point,” Pike said as he glanced over a status report on a PADD handed to him.

“Lieutenant Matthews is still on Noohra.”

“Tell the transporter room to beam her up now,” Pike ordered operations.

“That won’t be possible Captain,” Spock interjected.

Pike looked up from the status report. “I suggest you explain Lieutenant.”

“She stayed behind. And I don’t know her exact location.” Spock replied, his voice getting quieter with each word.

Heavy fighting continued for the next five hours until the cease-fire began.


End file.
